Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for automatically monitoring the production of fluid film.
Description of the Related Art
To determine the accuracy of fluid film thickness is a common issue of many industries, for example, the glue film thickness of the adhesive pasting production, the grinding film thickness of the food processing industry and the color pigment production, and so on. For even grinding and steady dispensing of flour mixture in the food processing industry, if inappropriate amount of flour mixture is dispensed in the oven, under the fixed speed and steady temperature processing condition, pre-mature cooking or overcooking may occur, and it can also cause fire in the extreme situation. For the substrate pasting production, the correct amount of adhesive application is also an important issue. In normal pasting process, the operator can only execute the quality control inspection from the final product and determine whether the quality is satisfied. In any case of quality problems, such a production batch has already failed to meet standard quality and becomes the uncontrollable wastage.
In the printing industry, the evenness of color film thickness is an important issue to determine the production quality. The determination of the accurate and appropriate printing ink value is a hot topic in the printing industry. Nowadays, color adjustment solely relies on the operator's subjective judgment. Traditional color adjustment is based on the worker's skill. The trial method is employed to achieve the color balance condition. Each color station of a printing machine is equipped with many inking control zones, and a machine operator spends a lot of time to adjust the inking values, which can lead to a great delay of color correction and cause imbalance printing results. In daily life, the stamp surface of a traditional rubber stamp needs to pick up ink film from an ink pad, and stamps onto the paper. If the ink pad lacks of ink, for example, the stamp surface has carried thin thickness of ink film, the printing image will become light, and vice versa, the ink pad with excessive ink will have the too dark stamping. For the case of the imbalance of inking level condition between the ink pad surface, the stamping image will be imbalance and results in stamping failure. Hence, trial methodology has to be applied before every time of stamping. First of all, it has to find out whether the ink pad has sufficient ink, and then proceed of stamping until satisfaction before actual stamping production begins. This is a typical problem which needs to be fixed in the printing industry and the trial methodology is commonly used.
In traditional printing technology, color correction process has to collect the printing information from the printed sheet, and an operator has to use a visual or reading device to scan the traditional color bar to monitor and amend the color value. No matter which method is applied, manually or automatically correcting the color zones needs analysis from the finished product. As a result, the color correction respond time is delayed. During the high speed and large volume production process, the delay of color correction responding time can cause a large amount of defect products. Because of the above reason, the industry needs a direct and pro-active color controlling system to replace the indirect density retrieving method from the conventional color bar.
All industries quality control system needs to retrieve production data for amendment. The work flow of data collection is described as follows: the selection of data reading device; the analyzer installation location; the timing of collecting the production data, and so on. These can clearly distinguish the major different between this invention and the conventional data reading method.
By comparing this invention with the conventional method: This invention technology is overrided the traditional method, the major different of monitoring the fluid dispensing value hardware is installed at the up stream of the production work flow, the reading device has already begun to monitor the metering system and analyzing the material dispensing value before the actual product being made; this system will be repeatedly to compare the dispensing value accuracy with the pre-determined reference setting, it will be in a real time bases to conduct the closed loop adjustment if it is out of range condition, it will amend the fluid thickness continuously and maintain the product quality within tolerance, meanwhile it continues to feed onto the substrate for production and the goal is to deliver the product at the best quality perfect result, hence this is a pro-active and creative quality control technology. In order to have the conventional method of the closed loop fluid thickness control to keep within the tolerance, the amendment data must be collected from the quality control media tool which measures the finished product, the data reading device has to be installed at the down stream of the production work flow, the actual installation position must be at the products discharge location for the fluid thickness inspection from the immediate finished products, which is used to verify the applied material whether it is acceptable or needs to be adjusted. Because of the inspection system can only inspect from the finished products, such inspection position will not be possible nor simultaneously to inspect the dispensing value at the up stream location of fluid metering system for controlling the material dispensing value: for the time being, the production line continues to apply the material dispensing value which has been set prior to the inspection, therefore the defect gets worse as the excessive material are still dispensing until the new dispensing value generates from inspection completion, a passive way of quality control technology.
This invention is a pro-active inspection method, which is different with the passive type of operation. The pro-active method is repeatedly control in production, which is a creative up stream technology. It is a totally vise-verse technology by comparing with conventional passive way technology which inspects the finished products at the downstream location.
The fluid application industry does not record any pro-active way inspection technology at the up stream work flow so far, therefore this invention is the innovative way to adopt the pro-active technology background; creatively changes the conventional passive quality inspection mode from the downstream end product data collection to the up stream position to become a new technology which has a pro-active mode of controlling.
Regardless the described passive way or pro-active way, the data collecting condition can be retrieved from flat or rotating surface; both reading conditions will not affect this invention data retrieving work flow and location setting.